Blabbering Worm on the Mic
by Wanderer's Cynefin
Summary: When Daichi gets send to the Medical Room at the last minute before the finals of Inter-house Football cup, Hilary has to resort to Tyson to do the Commentary for the game which turns out to be a nice mistake... "If anyone's been keeping track how many times Max got distracted by Mariam and missed the goal, my counts 7- WHAT AM I GETTING SHOT FOR? I'm not the goalpost dammit!"


**..**

 **Blabbering Worm on the Mic**

 **~~~OO~~~**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Yeah I know it's been a long time but here's a fic which I hope you all will like. CRSW and I were working on this idea when she, due to reasons, decided to quit this site. Nonetheless, I decided to complete and upload this fic because she was an awesome friend and I miss her tons :)**

 **And pardon if I got things related to football wrong but in my defence, I really believe Tyson to be the hyperactive cheer guy who doesn't care about getting the rules straight XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and blah blah.. oh, and this story contains some swearing.**

 **~~~OO~~~**

"GOOD MORNING Beyblade High and Welcome to the Finals of the Inter-House Football CUP! I'm your super hot commentator Tyson Granger specially appointed for the job due a sudden departure to the Medical Room of our dear Daichi Sumeragi and the fact that no one's even remotely handsome to rightly qualify for this job than me, am I right, ladies?"

"I'm already regretting suggesting your name."

"Who is it we have here? Ah, 'Hilary', I believe that's Italian for Wicked Witch?"

"No."

"Well, it should be I'm calling the dictionary people. So on to the game kids, in awesome blues here enters the Team BLUE led by their captain and striker Kai Hiwatari – why the fuck is there more cheering on his name than mine? – Oh fuck that, just letting everyone know that the captain is very much single and ready to mingle if your name is Hilary Tachibana."

"Tyson Granger!"

"Ha HA! All in good fun, Hil. Don't look at me like that Kai! We all know you have hots for her! Moving on, closely following the captain is the Goal Keeper of this soon-to-be-stunning-match, Dunga and the slightly less experienced strikers Raymond Kon and Max Tate!

"And here are your Midfielders – Tala Valkov, Lee Wong and Raul Fernandez! Big applause people, its Raul's first match with his soon to be brother-in-law and I can already feel the tension in the air! Moving on to the hulking defenders of the team, here enters Spencer Petrov, Ozuma, Kane Yamashita and Bryan Whatever-the-hell's-his-last-name!"

"Oh God."

"Relax sweetheart and show some trust on me. On to the Red Side, we have Team RED with their unfortunate excuse for a captain, Brooklyn, followed by Garland, Mystel, Crusher, Johnny – He can play? Gosh, I never knew that – Michael, Steven, Gideon – Long time no see, bro! – And let's see who else did I leave... ah, that's Claude and Miguel and ... oh, King's playing too."

"This is supposed to be a just and unbiased commen-"

"And last but not the least, is our referee for today's match, my born-by-a-slip-of-fate brother, Hiro Granger! Oh come on Hilary don't bang your head on the table, its expensive mahogany and Professor Judy's favourite. It's even crying in pain for God's sake- look you made me miss the toss."

"Suggesting your name for the job was the biggest mistake I've ever done, honestly."

"Well, it translates to 'Thanks for caring so much for me, Tyson, you're so much better than Kai!' for you and me. And yeah that was the whistle and so the game starts! You can see the ball is in Ray's possession and he swerves through the RED players... Don't show off Ray, pass the damn ball! Better. Max Tate has the ball now and he's moving towards the goal... he better score one because I have 50 bucks on the first goal and... NO! There goes my 50 bucks. I hate you Max, I really do.

"Nevertheless, Miguel has the ball who is no doubt slightly distracted by the fact that Mathilda and Spencer recently started dating, it happens mate, it happens. And Miguel shoots – That was an awesome save by Blue Goal Keeper DUNGA! Go BLUE! GO, GO TEAM BLUE!"

"Tyson you're supposed to be un-biased as a commentator!"

"And you're supposed to keep track of the points not take jabs at me so I guess we're even and—ARE THOSE ADIDAS STUDS?!"

"What?"

"Where are my binoculars? Yeah, Johnny McGregor is indeed wearing a brand new pair of Adidas studs-"

"Why in Bit-beast's name does it even matter?"

"It matters because if Johnny McGregor can afford a brand new pair of Adidas he can bloody well afford to pay me the 10 bucks he owes me and don't smirk you prick I'll get back at you!"

"For anyone still hanging on the commentary, the score's 1-0 to Red Team. Now could you please return to the game, Tyson?"

"Oh yeah, sure enough a goal has been made by that _fuck-face cock-sucking piece of paperclip_ —no I mean in a STUNNING DISPLAY OF RAW TALENT Garland scores for the Red Team – and side note to all the under-14 kids in the stadium – yes I called Red Striker or whatever-he-is Garland Masefield a _fuck-face cock-sucking piece of paperclip_ but I used the word fuck once so it doesn't warrant the murdering look teachers are giving me ok chill out kids and no you're not supposed to use that out in public."

"I swear to all bit-beasts Tyson if I lose _my_ job because of you-"

"And here it's Mystel – Mystel from the Red Team – gets past Bryan – past Ozuma who comes back at him – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS EVEN DOING SPENCER PETROV STOP THAT MAN FROM SCORING OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE WALKING STRAIGHT FOR A WEEK – Shit, that was a goal."

"It's 2-0 – 2-0 to Red Team!"

"Yeah, yeah, not really a thing to party upon, is it? On to the game its Ray Kon swerving through the players of Red team – gets past Brooklyn and I'm being a bit hopeful – passes to Raul Fernandez who – never gets it as it is intercepted by Red Team's Michael. I really was feeling quite hopeful however it's important to note that two of the Blue team's Midfielders aren't talking to each other I don't know why, only that it involves a hottie called Julia Fernandez."

"Tyson for the last time-"

"And here a wrongly-aimed shoot by Michael hits Granger – no not me, the less handsome one – who doubles off splendidly did you see that Hilary? Did someone tape it? It was awesome! Yeah Mathilda zoom in to his face! Zoom in to his face! I want that video tape okay, I love you sweetie what a smashing girl she is.

"And the enraged referee gives Michael a red card – yeah! Go sit in the corner doofus! – And the game resumes – there's still 5 minutes for time out and if anyone's been keeping track of how many times Max Tate got distracted by Mariam's cheering and missed the goal, my count's 7—WHAT AM I GETTING SHOT FOR? I'm not the GOALPOST DAMMIT!"

"My calculations would prove it has something to do with the blabbering worm you're being on the mic."

"Thanks for the sweet words Hilary Hiwatari and if you could just motivate your husband in the same way, we the Blue Team supporters would be highly indebted because he's been pretty useless till now."

"He's not my husband!"

"Ha ha. Never gets old, this one. Always manages to annoy you. Ha ha!"

"Just ...focus on the game, Tyson."

"Yeah. Sorry. So let's see what we have here – Ray Kon has been blocked by 3 – trying hard to get past them to the goal and – what's this? Brooklyn kicks the ball from under him- and COME ON REF! THAT'S THE MOST OBVIOUS FOUL I'VE EVER SEEN – it's a penalty for Blue Team – Hiwatari the Male takes the penalty, and he scores! FINALLY!"

"It's 2-1 to Red Team and in 3... 2... 1... That's the timeout."

"So now that we are on the time out, let's go over to the audience to extract their views."

"I don't think you're supposed to-"

"No time, Hilary, no time. Ah, Miss Fernandez! Who do you think among your boyfriend and brother will kill each other first today?"

"What I think is they will first kill you which will serve an excellent way to foster their bond. Anything else?"

"Uh, I guess not. Moving over let's see who we have here... Mariah! What do you think of the game so far? Who are you supporting – your boyfriend Mystel's team or your brother's?"

"Whoever wins, I suppose. I'll get a treat both ways."

"Oh girl I love that spirit. Let's go on to the cheering section which has been financed by the most generous Robert Jurgens and here we are! Oh this is awesome! Raise the flags higher, dude what are you being paid for? Like seriously, we are paying you even if Hilary says it's not morally correct and that takes tons of guts you know. Hey, can we have the awesome booing for the Red Team once again my Blue soldiers?"

"Aye Aye Captain! _We'll burn your skin we'll kick your shins;_ _Because Red's a garbage bin, and Blue's gonna win! Red's a garbage bin and Blue's gonna win!"_

"I can gladly say that I wasn't the composer of these lines. And now, since I don't want to spend the rest of my life on a wheelchair, we are not going towards the supporters of the Red team or the Teachers stands. So let's head back to the commentary box! Hilary! I missed you so much! How do you think your husband has been playing so far?"

"For the last time he's _not_ my husband!"

"Yeah, _not yet_. And-"

"The game's starting, concentrate there. Score: 2-1."

"Okay well, what do we have here – there's a kick to the ball from Steven – another from Claude – poor ball – and Tala too, OOH THAT WAS AN EXCELLENT ONE FROM TALA sending it straight to the other end of the field whilst maintaining perfect hair how does he do it?

"It's Kane guys – Kane Yamashita with the ball – by the way Mariam has told me to tell Max that if he scores twice in this half she'll kiss him on the mouth and for FUCK'S SAKE MAX TATE STOP GAWKING and side-note about 100 people in this stadium owe me money because I knew this would happen."

"There are kids present here stop swearing!"

"Okay kids, you're not supposed to repeat in public whatever I say – And whoa Kai has the ball – Kai Hiwatari gets past the defenders – passes to Ray – who passes it to Max who – SCORES! GO BLUE TEAM YOU ROCK!"

"And with that awesome goal Max Tate ties the score with 2-2."

"Oh gosh what just happened? – It appears Blue Midfielder Lee made a foul and the Red Team gets a penalty – And of fucking course – oh fuck I said fuck again –fuck wait I – oh fuck – Argh fuck me – the point is Useless Paperclip Garland takes the penalty and scores."

"Which brings Red Team in the lead again with 3-2"

"Which proves your husband is still being pretty useless."

"Which brings me over the fact that there's no base for this allegation and I would like to clarify that I don't have hots for Kai Hiwatari."

"And I would like to clarify that this is a lie."

"For Dragoon's sake there's a game going on so you better concentrate on telling people about that because the score's now 4-2 to Red Team and I'm pretty sure you're going to lose at least a 100 bucks judging by the fact I know you."

"WHAT? I-I – STOP HIM HE'LL SCORE AGAIN! – NO!"

"With that really astonishing goal by Michael, the score's 5-2 to Red Team."

"That's it. I'm going to fuckin' lose 150 bucks because of these people FOR FUCK'S SAKE DUNGA WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MADE THE GOALKEEPER FOR?"

"Tyson-"

"LITERALLY A FIRST GRADER CAN PLAY BETTER THAN YOU EVEN HILARY WOULD PLAY AWESOME IF I SEND HER TO THE FIELD-"

"What are you implying you-"

"I'VE GOT 150 BUCKS ON YOUR ARSE TEAM BLUE SO CAN YOU JUST GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER —PASS THE BALL! – NO DON'T! DON'T SHOOT THERE – DEFEND THE GOAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRYAN – YEAH GET ON THE OFFSIDE YOU SHRINKED COCONUT – WOAH THAT'S A FOUL! RAY GO FOR THE PENALTY – GOAL!"

"CAN YOU STOP SHOUTING IN MY EAR? And yeah kids the score's 5-3 with Red Team still on the lea-"

"KAI HIWATARI ATTACK FROM THERE – YOU WANT MOTIVATION? OK THINK THAT BALL AS PROFESSOR BORIS'S HEAD AND KICK THE HELL OUTTA-"

"Tyson that's enough and don't drag the professors-"

"Excuse you it's my pep talk so could you please demonstrate a bit of sympathy for the cause because I happen to know that you too have 60 bucks on this match Hilary Tachibana- WHOA DID YOU SEE THAT GOAL HILARY THAT WAS THE BEST BICYCLE KICK IN THE HISTORY! Seems like Kai took my advice. WHAT'S THE SCORE, THE SCORE?"

"IT'S 5-4 AND STOP SHOUTING AND SIT DOWN!"

"Sorry. Yeah we need just another goal to even out – Chant louder BLUE SOLDIERS! Your chants should be above RED's booing! – COME ON MAX JUST ONE MORE GOAL YOU REMEMBER MARIAM'S PROMISE RIGHT – Did you see that Hilary? Max made a face at me! ME! You'd think he'd take a small moment to say hello or at least a thank you to me that I'm setting him up with Mariam but _no!_ He has to put all his attention on that idiot round thing-"

"He's _playing._ He's supposed to pay attention on that idiot round thing-stop laughing MAX AND HONESTLY GET BACK TO YOUR GAME!"

"Oh-ho. I think I'm rubbing off on you sweetheart. On the game its Claude or something with the ball – passes it to King – whoa it's impressive to see that guy play – and that's a shoot straight to the middle of the field in ... Kai's hand – Sorry dude, awesome kick but wrong aim – Kai gets past Gideon – past whoever that sick beanbag is – and woah LOOK AT THAT MOVE! – A BACKHEEL AND THAT'S A SUPERB GOAL! KAI HIWATARI kids, Kai Hiwatari who yet again shows why he's the captain of the BLUE Team and of course I taught him everything he knows-"

"So folks it's a tie at 5-5 and just 5 minutes left for the game to end!"

"It's a DO or DIE for the teams! The players are all hyped up – Holy Zeus it's Brooklyn kids, Brooklyn – Brooklyn with the ball and he looks like he's fuckign controlling that ball – he swooping through the players like storm – STOP HIM HE'LL MAKE A GOAL RAUL – YEAH TAKE IT AWAY WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING – PASS IT TO TALA – I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEUD WITH HIM BECAUSE HE KISSED YOUR SISTER FOR FUCK'S SAKE PASS IT TO TALA-"

"TYSON SIT DOWN!"

"Raul passes the ball to Tala – did that prick just smirk? – and that was an epic fail of block by Johnny which proves Adidas Studs aren't everything kids – there only a minute left and Max gets the ball – 150 BUCKS ON THIS MATCH MAX YOU BETTER – Was that... was that a goal? INDEED! WE WIN! GO TEAM BLUE! HELL YEAH! TAKE THAT REDS YOU SHIT SUCKING PIECES OF-"

"I would like to tell students that as the School Prefect I normally do not condone hitting people with the microphone but as you can see this was a desperate matter and yeah it's a win by 6-5 to Team BLUE and stop moaning Tyson you're not dying you idiot get off the floor!"

 **~~~OO~~~**

 **A/N: I hope you all liked it (my fingers are crossed!)**

 **Now, I have two things to tell everyone.**

 **Firstly , this one fic is dedicated to CRSWoodferns and even though I know she's never ever coming back on this website, I still cling on the hope that by some miracle she will read this one and perhaps change her mind. She was an awesome community member and to all her friends on this website and to everyone who has read her stories, I think you all deserve to know why she left. **

**There's this person, a member of our dear Beyblade community, who she was good friends with and who offended her in a great way in one of their PMs. I won't take the name because CRSW forbid me to do so, and that's pretty much I can say. Her last words to me were and I quote - "I've had enough. Screw everything, I'm going away." The only thing that followed were some failed attempts by me to change her mind and her goodbye messages to everyone. **

**Second , this one's even shocking than the previous one. Just try not to drop your phones or laptops or on whichever device you're reading this. Before CRSW went away, cut off from this site, we had a little talk where... well, long story short, it was all a prank on our part. **

**Thank you and good day to everyone. And feel free to kill CRSW.**


End file.
